Paint coatings are ubiquitous finding numerous applications for both aesthetic and functional applications. In many applications, paint coatings are applied to improve the aesthetic appeal of a surface by providing a uniform and pleasing appearance. Unfortunately, such paint surfaces can be easily contaminated by waterborne contaminants and by various greases and oils.
In this regard, the surface characteristics of a substrate can be altered by a variety of means, perhaps most readily by the application of a clear-coat layer. For example, the water permeability, dirt adherence resistance, wettability, and clarity properties of materials can be modified by suitable treatment of their surface. A number of compositions for altering the surface properties of substrates have been developed. Water repellant, oil repellent, stain resistant, anti-microbial, anti-static, anti-fog, anti-scratch and water absorptive surface treatments and coatings are well known commercial products.
Accordingly, there is a need for compositions that produce water repelling and/or oil repelling surface that can resist spoilage from various environmental contaminants.